


Sweet Tooth

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Love is in the air - Valentines day Prompt Collection [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, cake date, friendship date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Day 8: Aoi forces Uruha to go on a “friendship date” with him on Valentines day because he wants free cake at restaurants.OR:Kouyou just wants to stay at home and sleep for the Holiday of Love, content with being alone. But Yuu just wants free cake and had no one to go with.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoi_Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Sensei/gifts).



> Short and Sweet Aoiha! <33

It was supposed to be a normal day like any other. Wake up alone, eat breakfast alone, go to the studio and practice alone. But as a holiday, people didn’t normally want to be alone so… How in the heck did Yuu end up here? He was here earlier and pounding on his door, waking him up from his early afternoon nap and making himself at home on his couch.

“Um, Yuu… Weren’t you supposed to go see your girlfriend or whatever?” 

His bandmate was sitting in his living room on his phone with one of his jackets slung over his shoulder. 

“Girlfriend? What girlfriend?” his bandmate laughs at him with his eyes crinkling. “I don’t have a girlfriend.” 

“Really?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. “You’ve been leaving practice earlier and texting someone else at random times. How do you not have a girlfriend?”

“That is neither here nor there,” He answered with a snarky smile. “But I am here to alleviate your Valentine’s Day woes by taking you out for cake today.” 

Kouyou froze. What did he just say? 

“Excuse me? This isn’t a date is it?” 

It was Yuu’s turn to freeze. But instead of staying quiet he is soon bursting out into laughter, holding his stomach from the effort.

“Oh my, Kouyou, seriously? This isn’t a real date! Can’t it just be two friends going to restaurants alone together? Honestly, you’re weird. It can just be a… A friendship date”

Kouyou grimaced, feeling embarrassed from even opening his mouth. 

“Then why the heck are you here??”

Yuu finally stops laughing, his face slightly tinged pink. It wasn’t weird to think he looked incredibly attractive, right? 

“Today is special!” he said again and stands up from the couch. “Restaurants all over are giving out free cake, but only to people in pairs or actual couples. So I figured, sweets on a day like this would make us both feel better about not being alone.” 

“Seriously? You woke me up from what was the best nap I have had in a while for  _ sweets _ ? Yuu, how old are you again?”

The raven just laughed him off yet again and grabbed Uruha by the arm. 

“Rude! You are not going outside in pajamas, Takashima Kouyou,” he scolded playfully and started to push him into the bedroom behind them. “Go put on something nice but make sure to wear sunglasses or we might get recognized!”

He was given no time to protest as Yuu pushed him in and closed the door behind him, still laughing to himself. 

“You’re such an idiot,” he muttered under his breath, but couldn’t help a fond smile for his older bandmate from crawling onto his face. Maybe today won’t be so bad.

 

///////////////////

 

Kouyou managed to get dressed somewhat normally and followed Yuu outside to the busy people filled streets. 

“So where are you dragging me first?”

“Well, Yutaka told me about this one place nearby that just opened up. They’re having free sweets all day and I wanna check it out.”

He really didn’t even try to hide his excitement for this opportunity of free food, and Kouyou still couldn’t find it in him to be upset at being dragged out. And at any rate, when was the last time he and Yuu went out like this just to hang out? Last year maybe? During Halloween? It was sometime after the Halloween lives, and they had just been so busy for the new album that there was no time. But now, he figured, was as good a time as any for this. 

“I see. Remind me to thank him later.”

The cafe they first went to was nice. Small and out of the way in a side street with not as much traffic. Perfect for lying low. Inside was warm, contrary to the somewhat chilly air outside. Kouyou spotted an empty booth towards the back and took Yuu to sit down. Across from each other was the safest bet. 

“What do you want first?” Yuu asked. “I heard that their chocolate cake is really good.”

At this point it was hard to decide, Kouyou had never been a fan of overly sweet things. But this would make Yuu really happy, so he decided to look for the safest thing he could eat. 

“I hope they included mochi ice cream on their free sweets list,” he sighs and poured over the special red embossed menu. “I haven’t had any in forever.”

True, noodles and Soba were the easiest thing to make under his radar as of now. But sweets were still sort of there in the form of convenience store pocky and whatnot. Junk food basically. 

“I am sure they will, Kou. Oh, hold on let’s ask the waitress.”

A young lady waited on them brought ice water over rather abruptly, seemingly impatient. Probably hurrying to finish her shift so she could go out with a special someone. For some reason, Kouyou envied her. To have a reason for waking up in the morning other than work or necessity... Must be nice. 

“She said they included all of it, so pick whatever you want,” Yuu says with a beaming smile. 

Kouyou got what he wanted, two servings of green tea mochi ice cream while his ‘date’ got a melted lava chocolate cake big enough for two people. The waitress walked away quickly and they resumed their talk.

“You sure can put down sugar like crazy huh?”

Yuu smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

“I’ve always loved sweets. You guys know that. Unlike Ruki, around whom I can’t eat strawberry stuff anymore… But yeah. This is nice. A day off from a strict diet isn’t so bad once in a while, right?”

Kouyou smiled, twirling his ice water absentmindedly with his straw.

“No. I suppose not. Thanks for bringing me here, Yuu. I guess I needed this today.”

Yuu beamed at him, causing his heart to stutter a bit. That was… weird…

“That’s great. I couldn’t ask Aki or Ru, they’re still… Sorting stuff out between them. And Kai, he went back to see his family for a few days so he isn’t here. I’m glad you agreed to come with me. I was sure I was gonna go nuts being at home alone.”

Kouyou swallowed, sipping his water for his suddenly dry throat. Was it just him or did it get hotter in here?

“T-thank you.”

Yuu kept making small talk with him until their sweets arrived, eagerly eyeing his cake with a sparkle in his eyes. Kouyou could swear he had never seen him so happy. 

‘Cute,’ he thinks to himself before eating his own sweet, his chest feeling warm from happiness despite the cold treat. It was worth waking up early. 

“Oh yeah,” Yuu piped up and paused his messy eating to wipe away a bit of chocolate on his face. “I forgot to mention one other thing to you.”

Kouyou looks up, now curious. 

“Yeah..?”

“Remember that club you liked that we went to a few months ago?” Kouyou nodded slowly, swallowing his mochi. “Well… I heard that later on from nine until midnight, they’re giving out free couple drinks too. They’re all fruity and sweet drinks, but alcohol is alcohol. Wanna come with me?” 

“Really??” Kouyou exclaims almost too loudly, making Yuu laugh. “I would love to!”

Kouyou was planning on getting his own alcohol later, but free drinks! How could he say no? 

“Oh Kou, you’re adorable. Even with alcohol, you’ve been the sweet tooth huh? Oh right, one tiny detail I should mention…” 

That was a suspicious pause…

“Yes..?” 

Yuu suddenly turns pink, averting his eyes and nervously laughing. 

“Well… There will be free drinks but… Only if we kiss.”

A fork drops. And Yuu swears he felt the temperature heat up from the blush spreading across the younger’s face. And it was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life.

“WHAT?”

 

 

**END**


End file.
